onewayheroicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimensional Ruler
Appearing in One Way Heroics Plus, the Dimensional Ruler is the supreme ruler of all the worlds in One Way Heroics, and is the very last boss the player can face. He can only be fought within the Dimensional Passageway while on the Grueling Campaign or Inhumane Odyssey difficulties. He has two separate forms: The first is a transparent humanoid figure with a bright light underneath his feet; The second form is a brightly glowing serpentine snake/dragon form. Harmful status effects (Such as Sleep or Confusion) only last 80% of their normal turn time on him. The Dimensional Ruler has 14,000 HP on his first form, and 39,000 HP on his second form. Both forms have heavy hitting physical attacks (Which states "Dimensional Ruler releases it's powerful blow!" when swung) and a Lightning Force power that acts in the same manner as the power the player can use. There is no set pattern to the attacks, however he seems to use melee 75% of the time and lightning 25% of the time. When confused, he can still cast Lightning on the player, so the player should be very careful about getting out of the way and pray they are not within the 3x3 area that is hit. When killed, the player will go through several scenes (Mentioned in the next section, spoiler warning as well) and then watch the final ending bonus credits, which shows a scrolling list of every NPC in the entire game, including hostiles, Goddess Altars, and even treasure chests. The credits also feature original concept arts of several characters such as Albert and Queen Frieda. The list ends with the player's chosen name and character model. He will also drop a spear-like weapon called Dimensional Claws. It has a weight of 7, 60 default attack power and 100 Durability. Although impossible to deliver combo hits with, it still hits an area of two tiles, penetrates the Demon Lord's barrier, and has a 100% Critical Hit rate. Unlike most spear weapons, the player swings it instead of stabbing with it. The role of the Dimensional Ruler The Dimensional Ruler was the one who orchestrated that every world be engulfed by the Darkness. It is not stated why he wanted to do this, but it can be speculated that he wanted to see something interesting happen in the worlds, as his lines when first met talk of how excited he is to finally meet someone within the Dimensional Passageway. After the player defeats him, the light that was the Dimensional Ruler bursts into tiny orbs that are absorbed into the player. This gives the player the ability to traverse dimensions freely while having infinite power - Enough so much that the player can simply raise a hand, say "Stop", and the Darkness (Dragon) stops completely and dissipates into thin air in any world of their choosing. This power, however, is only part of the storyline and cannot actually be done within gameplay. After stopping the darkness in a few different worlds, the player fast forwards time in the dimension they originally came from and see friendly NPCs, such as King Victor, Queen Frieda, Duke Galtz, Panty Shot, and even the Demon Lord all enjoying the time of peace together. After viewing the scenes, the player exits the dimension and presumably continues traveling all across every dimension to save it from harm's way as the new Dimensional Ruler.